


Back from Patrol

by MarinLiliz



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinLiliz/pseuds/MarinLiliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He could be gentle and caring or craving and needy or forceful and demanding.</i><br/> <br/>Hijikata Toshizou thinks of the many faces and phases of Okita Souji, as he waits his return from patrols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> A Peacemaker Kurogane drabble set.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle and Caring

The unsettling crit crit of the night crickets was occasionally joined by a lazy cicada laying concealed somewhere in the garden trees.

Unlit pipe in one hand and staring at the garden stillness, Hijikata Toshizou sat in his room, lost in troubling thoughts. His other hand soothing Souji’s sleeping form, fingers playing absently with smooth, dark strands. Souji’s back rising calmly in long breaths.

Toshizou inhaled the night’s warm air deeply, staring at the darkness covered grounds. He believed himself to be the one person that better knew Souji, but even so, Souji was a riddle to him.

He could be gentle and caring or craving and needy or forceful and demanding. But Toshizou rarely ever knew how the calm, sweet looking and animal loving man was going to react after being pushed close to the limit.

Toshizou knew that crossing the limit turned Souji into a remorseless killing machine. But what of the Souji on the edge? Would he lose the kindness in his eyes? Would the sweetness Toshizou loved be lost forever, replaced by a cold deadly stare?

Souji stirred awake and looked up through sleepy eyes at Toshizou. “What’s on your mind, Hijikata-san?" he whispered, fingers smoothing the worry lines on Toshizou's forehead. "You mustn’t think so hard or you'll get all wrinkly.”

 

 


	2. Bloodstained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craving and Needy

A cloudless night sky bared a red curvy line of light. Blood had been spilled.  
  
Toshizou sat in his room impatiently awaiting the patrol’s return. The rustle of the house’s inner shoji doors, sliding as people rushed through the building, reached Toshizou's room. They where back!

 

His door opened.

His door closed.

 

He smelled blood and death. Souji!

He entered the room in shaky steps and made his way to Toshizou, kneeling behind him and pressing his worn-out, battered body against Toshizou’s back, arms seeking comfort, encircling the waist. Toshizou laid his hands over Souji’s bloody, cold ones, sighing relieved.

He was back.

 

 


	3. Dead Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forceful and Demanding

Souji burst through Toshizou’s room, disheveled and dirty. Leaves and mud clinging to his clothes, his hair glued in tresses by dried blood. A few gashes, still dripping red, marred the perfect milky white of his harms. Toshizou got to his feet intended to get to him but Souji raised his hands to stop his advance and spoke dryly, his eyes hidden by his fringe:

“The patrol was attacked. They’re all dead.”

Toshizou palled. “The patrol is dead!?”

“The attackers!” A blood-thirst voice cursed. “They are all dead.”

Then Souji lowered his arms and moved closer to Toshizou, franticly undressing him. His cold hands pressed to Toshizou’s flanks, moving over his chest and stomach with greedy need and, unsatisfied, moved further down, clutching at the _obi_ hungrily.

Sensing his eagerness, Toshizou staid the stained hands and removed the sash himself with decisive movements. He searched Souji's eyes, fingers moving the blood matted fringe from his forehead.

His eyes were dead. And his body craved life.

Souji frenetically pushed and tugged at their clothes so he could manage to get them untangled and access free. When he achieved his goal he backed to the futon, laying down and pulling Toshizou on top of him.

“Take their stench from my skin.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to livejounal on December '07.  
> Last edited February '16


End file.
